


Tribute

by Miss_Lv



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Naive, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Virginity, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: A naive Newt meets his father's business partner and learns how little he really knows.





	Tribute

Newt expected far more than this.

When he was allowed to finish his classes at Hogwarts he had focused and done his absolute best to pass his exams and earn his wand. Once he had it, he had felt such great relief. After a year of not knowing if he would be allowed to take the tests, he was utterly relieved. He had felt proud to hold it in his hand as a proper wizard. He still was of course. Thankful that professor Dumbeldore had fought for his right to finish his education, that Newt’s father had known the right people to help him get back in. There had been a month of important wizards and witches visiting, Newt dressed up all proper with a script of words to say. Eating fancy dinners and sitting in the main rooms, chatting politely, putting on the very best show he could.

It had been exhausting and left him drained but worth it, in the end, to have gotten his wand.

He had wanted to travel right away, find magizoologists to learn under. Father and mother had scoffed at the notion. They had always indulged his talk of becoming one but now at the moment, they refused the notion.

“As a hobby perhaps, but you must take a proper career,” his father announced and since then it was decided. Newt’s mother was more sympathetic but ultimately in agreement. 

“Take a year or so to think about it, figure out what sort of career you want. Your father can find you a ministry job easily and we’ve the connections for most fields. Pick something realistic and we can make it happen.”

Newt had long decided he was going to be a magizoologist. He had no intention of changing his mind on this matter. But he also felt a bit spoiled and childish when he refused to obey his parents. They always made him feel young and foolish, ever their little baby boy.

Newt was twenty now, far too old to be coddled so.

But the problem was, without his parent’s approval, Newt had no way to travel. He had no money. Laid out on his bed, he looked around the room, various decorations and expensive nicknacks. Magical beasts in porcelain and jade, some to the figurines antiques. He had a library of rare books on beasts as well. It could all make him quite a bit of money but it was all things his family had gifted him over the years, genuine gifts because they knew he would enjoy them. It felt wrong to sully that. He had fine clothing and shoes, endless really, but his mother had picked and paid for it all. The comforts in his life were not his own.

Save for his wand, Newt hadn’t really earned any of his belongings.

Sitting up he sighed out and pushed off the plush bed and expensive down blankets, passed the hand-carved bedposts and to the large double french doors leading to his balcony. Newt had been very lucky to be born into wealth and he was well aware of that. But to leave it all behind was frightening. He wanted to be a magizoologist, he wanted to study beasts and make discovers and change how the world saw them. The very idea made his heartbeat harder and hope lift his shoulders. But it could all fail so badly as well, maybe he wasn’t as good as he thought, maybe he was a fool trying to wade into an unsteady career. His parents weren’t cruel, they weren’t trying to be mean to him. If they thought it was a viable choice they would have supported him. They really did believe it was a bad idea. 

Newt sighed out, wandering down the stone steps on his bare feet, feeling the stone warmed by the bright midday sunlight. It felt good on his skin as well, warming him up in the way only sunlight could. Newt was wearing shorts and a light silk shirt, both made to combat the summer heat.

The garden looked gorgeous as ever, bright green and full of life. The water fountains splashing and various water creatures about it. In the trees and bushes there were more, so many tiny lives running about. Bowtruckles, doxies, fairies, gnomes, imps, pixies, nifflers all bringing life to the gardens. There were kneazels running around, trying to chase the poor gnomes and nifflers but neither creature was going to give up such a nice home. Most of the creatures would have been shooed out if not for Newt pleading with his father to let them be. They should have a safe haven as well. Prometheus Scamander believed in wizards freedom and so was moved by Newts plight. Or perhaps he had just been indulging Newt. At least the creatures were safe. His mother had her own garden on the other side of the estate and so this garden had more or less become Newt’s own.

Wander through, the grass tickling his feet, Newt felt more at home then the very finest of wizarding homes. No matter how expensive or magical, it just couldn’t compete with a lush garden filled with life.

Newt walked through a few times, making sure everyone was healthy and happy. He thought perhaps to go visit his mother’s hippogriffs and padded down the stone pathway along the main floor of the estate.

A set of doors was opened up to let in fresh air, Newt glancing in and nearly tripping when there was a man looking back.

“Oh, ummm. Hello, sir.” Newt struggled to put on a polite face. The room was one of father’s offices, a great big wood desk on one side and then two comfortable couches facing one another before it. Somewhere he met important businessmen. Newt knew enough to be on good behaviour, more so given his father refusing his dream to be a magizoologist.

“Hello sweetie,” the man rumbled back and Newt blinked at the pet name. The man was older, closer to his father’s age. He wore a sharp fitting suit that was tailored to his lithe form. He was very fit and fashionable. Very handsome but his gaze was sharp, a bit cold and calculating, like a predator.

“I should go,” Newt began but the man sat back on the couch and motioned Newt into the room.

Hesitating, Newt didn’t want to be rude and ruin potential deals for his father so he stepped from the warm sunlight into the chilly office. It seemed dark, the sunlight not shining in the windows since it faced the side of the house.

“Let me have a look at you,” the man rumbled, his accent American as he sipped from a tumbler filled with ice and amber liquid.

Newt knew this sort of talk was improper. No one had talked to him like this before, his father or brother always swooping in. Even other students during Hogwarts had knew that Newt was from the Scamander family and best left alone.

But the way the man was looking at him stirred in Newt’s belly. It made him duck his head and flush. Chewing his lip nervously as he peered at the man without meeting his intent gaze.

“Come on now,” the man gestured for Newt to come closer and without thinking about it, Newt went, soft little steps on the cool plush carpet as he went around the couch and approached the man sprawled like he owned it. Legs spread, powerful thighs on display. He really did fit his suit well, vest cut close and shirt sleeves showing off full arms. A jacket folded over the back of the couch.

When Newt was close enough, the man reached out, running his knuckles down Newt’s bare thigh. Just a light barely there brush. But it felt like he was running ice down Newt’s skin, the way it tensed and something tingling spread from that spot, echoing through his body.

“Darling little thing, aren’t you? Running around in practically nothing.”

Newt wanted to protest, flushing harder as he pulled at the edge of his shirt and wished it was longer. No one had ever suggested that he wasn’t wearing enough. Not inside the estate at least. When they had guests his clothing was picked out for him, it was pants and more covering shirts he supposed.

The ice in the man’s glass clinked as he took another drink, the smell of alcohol heavy in the air, clinging with another scent. Something of sandalwood and wet earth, a cologne perhaps. It was a good smell, intoxicating.

The man sat forward, putting his drink on the table as his other hand reached to cup Newt’s thigh and slide over his skin, moving to the back of his thigh and gently tugging Newt forward. Spreading his legs, the stranger made room for Newt to stand between his thighs. Stumbling a bit, Newt reached out to steady himself, his hand on the man’s shoulder. He met that gaze accidentally, a fixated look peering up at him, sharp and dangerous. 

Newt swallowed, feeling sweat gather in the small of his back for no reason.

The man’s other hand was cold from holding the drink and Newt jumped and felt silly when it touched his other thigh. Both large hands spread out, palms flat as they wandered up and down his bare thighs. Making his knees quiver oddly.

“Feel just as good as you look,” the man complimented and It surprised Newt how genuine it felt. Not something said because his family was there or to win Newt over, almost like an observation, a truth. Newt had no idea why it struck him so soundly.

He wanted to say something back, wanted to tell the man how handsome he looked, how good he smelt, how his hands felt so huge and rough and utterly wonderful.

But then the man ducked his head and ran his tongue over Newt’s thigh and a high gasping sound jumped right from Newt’s throat. He tried to catch it with his hands but it slipped passed easily. Newt clamping fingers over his mouth to stop anything else from getting away.

The man chuckled, his hot breath whispering over Newt’s thigh and he’d never felt someone’s breath on his skin like that before. His knees trembling and threatening to give out. A soft kiss fell on his skin, nothing like his mother or brother’s affection. Slow and somehow heavy feeling. The man kissed his thigh again, moving upward, his hands on the back of Newt’s thighs, moving upward as well. Cupping Newt’s behind obscenely as the man nudged at the end of Newt’s shorts with his nose, pushing them up higher so he could lick at the skin there.

Newt muffled another high sound, something in him making them, refusing not to let them out.

He was shaking and everything felt too much far too fast but it also felt so good, in a new way, something base and rough and delicious.

Newt jumped when he heard a door close outside the office. Footsteps coming as the man sighed and let Newt’ go, sitting back. He picked up his drink once more and shooed Newt out with a sly wink. He bolted like a rabbit, before his father even got to the office door, Newt was out the balcony door and down the walkway. Running until his lungs burned and he was in the hippogriff fields. 

Gasping for breath, Newt leaned over and then collapsed into the warm grass. Hiding his face in his hands, his thighs still felt too warm. He could still feel the hands and the kisses and that wicked tongue.

Artemis came over to Newt, making curious sounds as he hid away, trying to forget what had just happened but knowing he never would.

It wasn’t that Newt hadn’t… done such things. He has kissed Leta three times, that counted surely. And sometimes at night he would masturbate, which was normal and healthy. He had a sexuality, he knew what sex felt like. But all the things he had done with his own hands seemed to pale in comparison to that man in the office licking his thigh.

Newt was called back in and clothing for dinner was laid out. He dressed absently, trying to figure out what had happened. Should he tell someone? Was it bad? But it had felt good and Newt hadn’t felt scared of the man. A bit afraid of the reaction he was causing but not his actions. Without a doubt, his parents would be deeply upset to hear of it, angered by someone daring to be so inappropriate. But it wasn’t like Newt was a child anymore, not some young thing to be taken advantage of. To be honest, he had hoped to explore with sex during his travels. Newt had always developed crushes on both girls and boys, so he had assumed he preferred both. Leta’s wet kisses felt so pale in comparison to the man however. Was it just because Newt was bored in the estate? Or was it a matter of the man knowing more about such things than Leta? Did Newt prefer one gender over the other?

So preoccupied, Newt nearly gasped when his mother guided him to the dining room and the man was there as well. He stood up with father and waited for Newt and his mother to sit before sitting themselves.

“This is my son, Newton,” his father introduced.

“Newton, this is Percival Graves, an American auror visiting Britain.”

Newt could feel his face burning as he nodded his head in meek greeting. He glanced at the man’s face, expecting to see a bit of shock. Remorse that had put his hands on Newt now that he knew who he was. Some sort of regret.

The man met his gaze, his dark eyes so intent as he looked right at Newt. Not a touch of shame. If anything he seemed amused, sly and smug.

Newt looked away immediately.

Dinner was mostly talk of business.

Graves was visiting for the upcoming conference of magical law. Various people in law enforcement across the magical world would attend. It was to make bonds and keep one another in check. Very political.

“Are you feeling alright?” His mother asked, reaching out to touch his brow. “You look fevered.”

Newt felt humiliation rush through him as his mother babied him, fretting as if he were a boy.

“I’m fine,” he mumbled but she ignored him, worrying about his health enough for his father to take note. 

“Perhaps an early bedtime?” his father suggested and Newt wanted to hide under the table. But the chance to escape this terrible mess couldn’t be ignored so he nodded his head in positive.

Once dinner was done, Newt was free to flee and with polite good nights, he left his parents and Graves. Hiding in his room, Newt crawled under his covers and flopped face down into a pillow. Why had his mother felt the need to baby him, then of all times? He felt embarrassed, that Graves had seen that, watched him being treated like a little child.

Newt hid away in the safety of his bed, lazily pulling off his fine clothing and kicking it down to the foot of the bed. Magic picked it up and took it to the hamper as he curled onto his side.

Closing his eyes, Newt bit his lip in worry a bit more before he pushed the embarrassment away for now. Shifting to get comfortable, he put his hands on his bare thighs and tried to mimic what Graves had done to him. His hands felt too small and gently. When he pressed harder it felt forced. How had he managed to touch Newt like that? So teasing but firm?

Frowning under the blankets, Newt tried to recreate the moment. But the more he tried the more it felt less, fumble and nothing like Graves.

Sighing out, Newt supposed it would be better to just masturbate and get rid of all this lust in him. That was what it was, he was certain of that much.

He jerked when the bedroom door knocked and then his mother’s footsteps came into his room. Newt feinted sleep as she pulled the blankets down and tucked him in, checking his brow once more. He knew his mother meant well, his father too. They simply saw them as their youngest rather than a grown man. Newt suspected he could turn thirty and they would act the same.

But he was well loved.

Newt waited until she was gone and then curled up, deciding to nap a bit instead of anything filthy. His mother would check in on him again, no doubt.

He woke much later, his open window letting the night breeze into his room. Newt left the warmth of his blankets and pulled on a sleeping shirt. He yawned as he went to the window to close it and then paused when he saw a light on in the guest quarters. The moon was full and high, it was late out but the light remained on, the balcony doors opened a touch. Usually, he didn’t care or bother their visitors but not he was… curious.

Peering at the light in the window he glanced at his parent’s rooms, the lights out.

On the one hand, it was a very terrible no good idea.

But on the other, so few people treated Newt like, like he wasn’t just his family's child. He was of age and a proper wizard, there was no real danger in going to see the man. Even if he fucked Newt into the bed, it wasn’t wrong. The idea made him flush red but it wasn’t a bad thought at all. Newt wasn’t going to give away family secrets or let himself be used to get something. But just sex, his first proper sexual experience…

Theseus and his father were terrible for scaring off potential suitors. Any man or woman interested in Newt was always intimidated and scared off before their was any chance of anything happening. Even Leta was watched carefully, despite her falling head over heels for Theseus.

This might be the only chance Newt had in a long while.

How could he just let it pass?

Feeling a bit devious, he tiptoed down the balcony steps in the shadows and sneaked across the gardens to the guest rooms. His father had spells to monitor who was where in the estate but Newt had long learned how to slip under them so he could go visit the hippogriffs when he couldn't sleep. So with practiced ease he sort of, hopped over the spell, not in a physical way but his magic flowing over his fathers. The two trusting each other so deeply that neither picked up on it. 

The sound of music caught his ear, a low steady beat, something a bit lively.

Different.

Jazz, Newt thought, Theseus had a few records of it.

Smooth and heavy, sultry.

Newt padded on silent bare feet to take a peek into the guest room. It was a sitting area with a bedroom off to the side, away from the balcony doors. A large and luxurious suite better than many high-end hotels.

Graves was sitting on the couch, paperwork all over the table as he read through them. A tumbler of amber and ice as his knee and a cigarette between his fingers. A music player singing out soft music beside him. It was a magical sort, made for travelling, a luxury. Newt supposed this auror was someone important. 

But he was very much handsome.

It reminded Newt a bit or his crush on professor Dumbledore. A good looking, well dressed older man. Someone competent and powerful, knowledgeable and knowing.

A good teacher.

Graves met his gaze and Newt dropped his own, caught.

“Come in here?” the man called out and Newt chewed his lip as he moved into the suite. Belated he realized he was still in a sleeping shirt, wildly underdressed with it ending at his midthigh.

“G-good evening,” Newt managed to get out, feeling very nervous and shy suddenly. What exactly had he been thinking? Coming out here? Looking for trouble.

“It’s late,” Graves replied, taking a drag of his cigarette. “What is the good boy doing out and about at this hour?” He teased, voice pitched low and amused, but it didn’t feel like he was being mean to Newt. More like he was teasing his parents.

“What are you doing up so late?” He managed to answer. Feet stepping onto the plush rug and finding it warm and comforting.

“Working. As per usual, but I’m due a break,” Graves explained, tossing a file back onto the coffee table and patting the couch beside him.

Newt hesitated, his face heating up as the older man watched him. He did remind Newt a great deal of Dumbledore, but he was not the same man. There was something sharp in Graves’ eyes. Something a bit harsh, maybe menacing even.

“Come on then, you didn’t come looking for me for nothing, unless fear has got the better of you?” Graves pressed and Newt huffed in insult. Glancing at the door, he walked closer and sat with the man, lifting his chin a bit to show he wasn’t scared.

“Newton was it?”

“I prefer Newt.”

“Hmmm,” he replied as he took another drag and blew it out lazily. It smelt a bit off, something about the smoke not what Newt had scented before.

“Theseus told me a bit about you back at the ministry, wanting to run off on some wild chase instead of settling into work?”

Newt frowned and looked down at his hands clasped on his knees. He hadn’t expected this, an actual conversation.

“I want to be a magizoologist.”

The man chuckled and Newt felt hurt immediately.

“Is that all? They make it sound as if you want to travel as a beggar, singing for your supper and such.”

“No. I… nothing like that. I just find magical creatures very fascinating and the books on them are very terrible and inaccurate. I’d like to make new ones, proper books with facts and no-nonsense.”

Graves looked at Newt again, that piercing gaze taking him from head to toe.

“You want to make a big change. Few people who made big changes did so with permission.”

Newt blinked, flushing and wondering how true that was.

The scent of the smoke caught Newt’s nose again and he glanced at the cigarette, wondering what it was.

“Curious?” Graves asked, flicking the ash on the tip and watching it float magically to a tray on the table.

“It just smells...different.”

“It’s a herb, to help relax.”

Newt hadn’t heard of that before, but it wasn’t something he actively sought. Was it like alcohol perhaps?

“Try it,” the man instructed and took a inhale of it. Newt expected him to hand it over, but his other hand reached out and cupped Newt’s head instead. His long fingers carded through Newt’s hair as the man pulled him over and leaned in. His dry lips touching Newt’s own slack ones as smoke was pushed into Newt’s mouth.

He jerked back in shock and then coughed roughly, eyes burning as he struggled to get his breath. Graves offered him a drink and Newt took it, wincing at the burn of the alcohol but glade for something wet in his mouth.

“Try again doll, just breathe it in and hold it in your lungs as long as you can.”

Newt barely had time to look up before the man’s mouth was on him again, mouth warm and pressing. His tongue pushed at Newt’s lip commandingly, wanting to open up. Newt obeyed and tried to breath in. It wasn’t as bad as the first time but he still coughed. He took another sip of alcohol and Graves was still leaned in close. It felt so intimate so fast, the man leaning into Newt’s personal space. He could smell his cologne and feel the heat of his knee nearly touching Newt’s own. Fingers tipped Newt’s chin upward and he managed a weak breath before Graves kissed him again, opening their mouths and breathing the smoke into Newt’s lungs. He managed to breath it out without a coughing fit and was nearly ready for the next time. Grave’s mouth warm and lingering more. Kissing at Newt’s lips, his tongue sliding into Newt’s mouth, a firm hand on Newt’s neck.

He nearly tipped over leaning in, but Newt caught himself, hands on the man’s chest. Graves chuckled at him, so close to Newt as he smirked and kissed him again. No smoke this time, just wet heat.

Newt swallowed as they broke away, feeling utterly dizzy and very good. Lightheaded but warm and comfortable.

“I shouldn’t be...we shouldn't…”

“No, I imagine your father and brother would see me kicked from the country if they ever caught wind.” Graves mused as he took one last pull of his cigarette and then flicked the little bud to the ashtray.

“But you're certainly worth that danger,” he added and reeled Newt in for another long kiss. 

“Gorgeous thing, look at you,” he muttered against Newt’s lips. Tipping his head to press a line of kisses down Newt’s neck.

They were shifting, all of the room was, everything moving a bit. Newt found himself sprawled over the older man, cling to him.

“Such a fine beauty, no wonder they kept you hidden away.”

Newt whimpered, the feeling of the man’s breath on his neck so fascinating. His warm lips brushing and then the wet heat of his tongue. It felt amazing. The man’s words against his skin were confusing. Newt’s family had always said he had good looks but it was different for a man like this to say it. Newt felt like Graves wasn’t the type to lie about such things.

A warm hand ran up his thigh, spread out to feel all it could as it slid under his sleeping shirt. Newt shifted and his legs fell between Graves. He was straddling one of his thick powerful thighs. The man lifted it as he cupped Newt’s bare backside and pushed him down to rub on the thigh. The material to the sleeping shirt rubbing against Newt’s cock as he whined out. The man licking his neck sinking he teeth in at the exact moment, making him cry out even louder. 

“Delicious thing, I want to eat you up,” Graves growled in his ear as his other hand came up and cupped Newt’s arse, both hands groping him as they made him rock himself against the man’s thigh. Newt gasped out, feeling warm and overwhelmed as his hip rolled on their own as well. He had rubbed off on pillows before but this felt far more different. The heat and firmness of the man’s thigh rubbing along his cock stirring him up. The way his hands were squeezing Newt’s backside. His own hands were clutching the man’s vest for dear life. Newt’s eyes clenched closed as he buried his face in the man’s neck and hid. 

“Have you ever been fucked?” he inquired, one hand shifting to press fingers deeper, rubbing up against Newt’s arsehole. “Tell me, as some man buried his cock in you darling?”

Newt shook his head in negative, whimpering out as Graves tongue traced the line of his ear and then sank his teeth in lightly. Nipping at Newt as he gasped out, hips rolling faster, pressing more, needing more friction.

“That’s it sweet, be a good little darling and get yourself off.”

Newt shifted a bit, trying to find a more stable position to thrust himself and his thigh pressed up against Percival’s own erection. Thick and large, pushing against his pants. At the sudden feeling of it, Newt came apart, trembling as he gasped out and felt himself spill. Hips jerking erratically as he rode out the high.

Before he could even catch his breath the room was spinning violently. Hands pulling and moving him as Newt’s back hit the couch cushions. Their positions reversed now. Newt laid out on his back looking up at the man looming over him.

Graves looked like a predator and Newt’s heart was still pounding from coming and it wanted to pound harder at this man and the thrill he was waking up in Newt.

Without show or care, Graves undid his own trousers and began to jerk his cock off. He had a rather large one as well, intimidating really. The man pushed Newt’s sleeping shirt up without asking, revealing his spent cock and his stomach. Newt felt on display in a filthy way as Graves kept pumping himself into his one hand. The other was all over Newt’s skin, running over his thigh and belly, tracing along his cock and dipping below to touch his arsehole.

“I’m going to enjoy fucking you, thoroughly fucking you stupid. Darling little boy, all wide eyes. I’m going to make you such a slut for it, such a needy hole to be used.”

Newt shivered, not sure at all, but lust still pushing at him, not receding like when he usually came. He felt all wound up with no way to undo it.

The man ran his fingers through Newt’s semen, gathering it up and pressing his fingers to Newt’s mouth. It didn’t even occur to him to say no, parting his lips and letting the man rub the salty bitter taste onto his tongue.

“Suck it off,” Graves growled and Newt closed his lips and began to suckle, tongue pushing against the fingers in his mouth. The man’s hand moved faster, masturbating himself with more urgency. 

With a low groan, Graves came, his cock twitching as long ropes of white seed splattered over Newt’s sprawled body. It caught him off guard when the man moved so quickly. Leaning on the back and armrest of the couch so he could move upwards quickly. A few white splatters of seed hitting Newt’s face.

Gaves sat back with a pleased sigh, running a hand through his hair, not caring where it had been before. His fingers motioned to Newt to follow him, making him sit up and lean forward towards Graves. The man was settled against the couch, half sitting up half laying. His warm fingers ran through Newt’s hair before cupping his neck and pulling again. Newt found himself lying between the man’s thighs with his cock right before him. 

“Be a good dear and suck on me for a bit,” Graves said and Newt flushed but couldn’t look away. Graves was losing his erection slowly, but even then, he was a well-endowed man. Newt had always been on the small side and never thought much on it. He didn’t wish he had the same size of anything, but he just couldn’t look away.

“How? How do I…?” Newt hesitated, not sure how to go about it at all. Was it normal to do such things? The school had left sexual education to the families and Newt’s family had never told him anything beyond the basic facts. But Newt had heard whispers of games and sex being a sport and such.

“Just like this,” the man instructed, reaching out two fingers and pushing them at Newt’s mouth. They slid in and rested on his tongue.

“Close your lips and suck, gently, just a nice soothing feeling.”

Newt obeyed and the man smirked down at him.

“Good boy, just like that.” He pulled his fingers free and pushed his cock at Newt’s lips. It must be normal, if Graves was asking Newt to do it. The bitter taste of seed greeted him but also something more. It was hard to place, a faint but present flavour that couldn’t be necessarily described. But was somehow very much Graves.

Warm fingers carded through Newt’s hair, petting him, a steady soothing rhythm. He tried to mimic it a bit, shifting to get comfortable as he suckled on the man’s cock for him. 

It kind of felt nice.

New could feel when Graves began to get hard again, the length growing in his mouth. When it threatened to chock him, Newt eased back, trying to fit what he could in his mouth.

“Flick your tongue over the tip,” came the command and Newt did his best to obey.

The finger’s in his hair pulled him up and off slowly, Newt watching the long length fall forward against the man’s belly.

“Spit on it.” Newt obeyed.

“Lick it all off now.” He did as he was told.

“Put it back into your mouth, try to move up and down on it, keep going even if you gag a bit.”

Newt tried his best, he was terrible at it, choking and opening his mouth too much, spit running down the length and clinging to his chin. The more he gagged the more his eyes watered and Newt felt tears fall as he tried to suck on the man. 

“You’re doing so well doll, clean that mess up now, lick up all the spit.” Newt pulled off the cock and lapped at it, catching the cooling spit along the tip and down the cock. It was pooling at the base and so Newt sucked it up, licking hair and the man’s sack as he gathered up all the spit he could.

Graves was shifting, sitting up and pushing Newt to sit back as well. His mouth came quickly, rough as he kissed Newt open mouthed, spit rubbing on their skin as the man shoved his tongue into Newt’s lips and licked at him. Newt let him, mouth slack and opened as he felt spit running down his neck slowly.

Was he any good at this?

Graves pulled back slowly, licking at Newt’s chin lazily.

“Such a sweet thing you are, so wonderfully filthy,” he rumbled and Newt felt something in him give was in relief that he hadn't messed it up.

“Open up again,” Graves said, three fingers pressing at Newt’s mouth again. “Get them nice and wet for me, I’m going to finger fuck you, darling, make a proper little pussy for you.”

Newt didn’t fully understand the dirty talk but he did know what the man wanted. He took the three fingers into his mouth and ran his tongue along them, pushing spit against the salty tang of the man’s skin. 

“Have you ever fingered your cunt before?” He asked as he pulled his slimy fingers free and spat on them some more. Arranging Newt to sit back a bit and spread his thighs wide.

“N-no,” Newt mumbled, a bit confused, didn’t women have cunts? He wasn’t sure however, always guarded against anything his family thought lewd.

“Such a sweet innocent little doll, it’s going to be fun, breaking you in,” Graves comment and the wording made Newt shiver a bit, the idea of being ‘broken in’ like a wild creature.

The man muttered a low spell, casting a magic that ran along Newt’s body. It felt a bit like coming fresh out of a bath, a cleaning spell. Wandless magic, something only the powerful could manage.

He felt the first wet touch along his inner thigh, fingers skimming and then seeking, pressing inward. Graves leaned in, bracing himself on the back of the couch with his free hand as he knelt over Newt and kissed him again. Wet and open mouthed, tongue touching as wet warm fingers rubbed at Newt’s arsehole.

He whined at the first intrusion, feeling a need to push and escape the new sensation.

“Shh, let me in, just relax and open up,” Graves muttered against Newt’s lips, taking the bottom one and bitting lightly as the finger pressed more intensely and entered Newt. His thighs tried to close but the man’s own kept them spread wide, pinning him to the couch a bit.

That hot mouth descended on Newt’s neck again, the other side the time. Open wet kisses and long licks, the jerk of teeth biting. Newt’s hand clutched at the man’s shoulders and he trembled, caught between the heat on his neck and the feeling of a finger rocking in and out of him.

“So bloody soft, I knew when I saw you, that you were meant for this, meant to take a cock.”

“T-take?” Newt struggled to think clearly, but his body was experiencing so much so fast, he couldn’t keep up properly.

“You don’t know much about sex do you?” Graves asked, the edge of his jaw scratching Newt’s skin a bit.

“N-no. We don’t...no one ever told me anything, not anything real.”

Newt could feel a second finger pressing into him, something about it so very invasive but also not a terrible feeling. His insides were confused, being caressed as they were.

“I’m going to teach you everything, don’t you worry.”

Graves moved down, sliding down and off the couch partially. So he was kneeling before Newt’s spread thighs. His fingers pushing slowly but steadily into Newt’s arsehole. His tongue bites at Newt’s nipple as he moved downward, Newt’s sleeping gown all filthy and shoved up around his hips.

“Ah, ah!” Newt struggled not to cry out when Grave’s mouth touched his cock. Warm soft lips along the underside, it felt divine. The man licked at the tip as he pushed three fingers into Newt, the slide barely noticeable as his erection was lapped at. 

Newt’s thighs kept jerking, toes digging into the couch and carpet. When Graves pushed his fingers in deep, they were doing something. He barely understood it but it made his hips jerk upward and the man would lick at his cock. A back and forth that was driving Newt wild, he couldn’t focus, squirming and whimpering, clutching at the couch, trying to steady himself but unable.

“Please, please,” he gasped out, not sure what he was asking for.

“You like that darling? Like a few fingers in your cunt? Fucking into you? You’re going to love having a cock up there.” Graves’s fingers were moving fast now, plunging harder and faster and Newt whined in reaction, riding them, pushing back down. Graves ran his tongue along Newt’s cock, pinning it to Newt’s belly and he sobbed out.

“You like it don’t you? Say you like my fingers in your pussy.”

Newt shuddered, whimpering as he felt the build for a release, going so much higher than ever before. He was making all sorts of lewd sounds and he could hear the wet slap of the man's fingers going into him.

“Say it,” Grave growled and Newt shuddered, feeling himself coming. His whole body going tense as that physical high overcame him. Pleasure throbbing through him, his cock and arse, everything feeling too much as he couldn’t even breath. Such a perfect moment frozen in time before Newt fell back against the couch, gasping for air and his body quivering, muscles sore.

He had never come so hard in his life.

He jerked when he felt a warm wet heat on his stomach, Graves fingers sliding free at the same time. Newt blinked down at him as the man lapped at Newt’s seed, licking it up easily.

It must be a common thing to do.

Newt’s mind seemed to pick up, realizing he had failed.

“I’m sorry, I want...that is. I liked that, a great deal. You’re fingers up in my...k-kitten? It felt amazing.”

Graves looked up at Newt, an easy smirk coming over his face before he kissed Newt’s hip and pulled him into the man’s lap on the floor.

“I’m glad you liked it, sweetie, you and your kitten are rather amazing.”

Newt flushed, feeling pleased and proud of himself a bit. Graves hadn’t seemed to realize Newt really knew nothing about sex at all. He understood sex for reproduction, but sex between two men wasn’t something he had ever realized could happen. He knew some men married other men and women married women, but he had never thought about the marriage bed. He had never thought of anything beyond a man rubbing up against him, touching cocks together. Or a woman pushing him into her. It felt a bit like a new world being opened up to him.

Settling on his lap a bit more, Newt realized the man was still erect, his cock pulled from his trousers still, hanging there obscenely. Newt wanted to be bold and do something but he wasn’t sure what.

Graves took it from his hands though, sitting Newt up and turning him to face the couch. He bent Newt over the edge, down on his knees on the carpet and his chest and shoulders resting on the couch.

“Now that’s a pretty sight. Let me get a look at this kitten.”

Newt could feel the man’s hand pulling his cheeks apart. He peered over his shoulder, watching the man look at him there. Another secret place exposed. It was a bit scary but for the most part thrilling. A bit like chasing after a dangerous beast. A bit of a wild game that could cost Newt dearly if he wasn’t extremely careful.

“Utterly perfect, so pink and ready, eager looking.”

Newt flushed, not sure what the words meant but knowing they were good. Graves shifted and Newt jerked when the man leaned down and… licked him there. It felt dirty and wicked. Surely that wasn’t normal. But Graves did it so easily, not hesitating at all as his tongue circled Newt’s arsehole and pushed at the rim, trying to work its way in.

Gripping the couch in his hands, Newt tried to accept the new sensation, tried to push passed shame and shyness. It was normal probably, he was just too much of a fool to know it. It did feel good though, a wet wiggling heat against him. It was nice, stirring up his insides again.

Graves pulled back and Newt found he missed the feeling a bit. His backside feeling exposed and empty without something pressing against it. How odd that it could feel that way so fast.

“Push your thighs together.” Graves hands were leading him, showing Newt what to do.

“I’m going to put my cock between your thighs and fuck them, keep them tight.”

Newt struggled to obey as Percival knelt closer behind him, his hips touching Newt’s backside as he spat into his hand and rubbed Newt’s thighs, making a wet spot of him to press his cock into. Newt could feel it, the head and length pushing against his skin, guiding slowly, droplets of warmth making the way more slick.

Graves called something and Newt looked up as a little vial floated towards him. A cool liquid hitting Newt’s back and then running down his arse. It was slick, oily as Newt shifted his thighs. Graves strong firm hands running over his skin, slicking him up before pressing in again.

His cock slide with far more ease, going back and forth.

“Tight, don’t open your thighs.” Graves reminded and Newt jolted when he slapped Newt’s backside lightly.

“S-sorry.” Newt fumbled to obey, focusing on doing good and keeping his thighs tight as the man put a hand on Newt’s hip and began to thrust at him. His cock gliding along Newt’s thighs, the head poking out when he trust forward. A wet slap of oily skin on oils pants. It was wet and sticky sounding, loud in the moment. Newt realized mildly that the music had stopped.

All he could head was his own breaths and the steady wet slap slap as Percival rode him. Ducking his head down, Newt looked under him and he could see the tip of the man’s cock poking in and out between his own pale thighs. It looked swollen, so large and obscene. Newt’s own hanging soft and looking very much smaller.

“Good boy, such a soft silky ass, fuck you feel so nice.”

A soft ‘un, un’ sound kept getting forced from him, over and over, that wet slap of skin echoing in the room. Newt could see the oil dripping down his thighs and straining the carpet. They were being so careless and the man was getting so rough. Graves’s hands digging into Newt’s waist as he yanked Newt back harder and faster. Jolting and jerking him, taking control of Newt it felt like. Something about that feeling so good, Newt’s mind going a bit light as he let this powerful man use him as he wanted.

He wanted to do a good job even.

“That’s it, baby, push back more, let me have you. You like that? Just wait until I get into your cunt. You’ll go wild for that. Needy thing like you? You’re going to do so well. Travelling the world and getting fucked. You’ll be amazing.”

Graves reached out, taking Newt’s hair and pulling him hard. Yanking it as he pushed and shoved Newt. He was flipped on his backside in a flash and barely had time to blink before Graves; cock was in his face again. Come spurting from the tip.

Fingers grabbed his jaw and pried his mouth open, two fingers holding it down as the man shot his seed into Newt’s open mouth.

Graves was watching him, his eyes so dark and delicious as he watched Newt let do as he wanted. Let him come on his tongue. Newt managed to push it out a bit, wiggling his tongue as come splattered against it.

“Damn, you fine darling. I’m going to fuck your so damn hard. I’m going to enjoy you.”

Newt felt tired as if had worked a whole day doing hard labour, or had pushed his magic to the limits. He fell back against the couch, sitting on the floor and leaning on the couch. Panting for breath a bit as he felt warm seed run down his face.

Graves hands were careful now as he scooped Newt up easily and walked him to the bathroom. The shower turned on and the hot water felt lovely as Percival out Newt under it. He undressed himself and then followed. He was as fit as he seemed, a body with scars from old battles and so much more different from Newt. He had more body hair, his arms and thighs thicker than Newt’s own, he was solid and Newt felt small and fragile before him. It was odd that such things would normally bother Newt more but in the moment he rather liked the difference. 

Graves helped clean Newt off. Dropping soft kisses on his shoulders and neck, kissing his nose and mouth. All light and teasing. Coaxing soft smiles from Newt as he soaped him up and washed away sweat and seed.

“You’ll let me again, won’t you?” Graves asked and Newt was quick to nod his head. Too embarrassed to look at the man but already hungry for more from him.

It was getting light out when Newt left. Graves cleaned his nightshirt with magic and redressed Newt, kissing him sweetly one last time before sending him off. Newt could see the sky getting light as he walked back to his room, slipping into quietly.

The bed felt cold as he got in and snuggled under the covers.

Newt sighed out softly, mind already half asleep and the rest wondering on all the possibilities of what would come next. 

He was eager for the future to come now, wanting it to hurry even. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to so a halloween fic but I just didn't have time. Have some lewds instead!


End file.
